


Lust and Debauchery

by zaanete



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaanete/pseuds/zaanete
Summary: Debauchery is a good word to ponder on at night, isn’t it?





	Lust and Debauchery

Cinnamon, peaches and caramel with a hint of seduction in the air, invading all of my senses, I wish I could call it debauchery but that’s something more intense. 

Debauchery is a good word to ponder on every night though, isn’t it?

For most people when they let their mind wander in such lascivious places, it unravels every decency they have ever possessed. Everyone’s secret, is to be ravished, lovingly forced open in an unbearable pleasure and taken apart by someone who’s eyes are leaking with passion, desire and most importantly lust.

Most people are obsessed with the idea of a person beneath them, having scarlet covering their cheeks while they let out quiet whimpers and soundless moans as their voice has long gone in an abyss of filth, to swallow the persons moans with all of their might, that is what most people live for. I don’t blame them because the feelings you receive are inexplicably marvellous. It makes some feel sinful others pure bliss, which is what they admire. 

Lust is a sin, that if you could, you’d bathe in. It’d make your skin velvety smooth as well as your voice honey-dipped and sugary sweet, it will make you drip with sensuality, which would not only make you fall in love with yourself, and that’s already another sin called vanity, but whoever walks past you, will also fall in love and on their knees for you, only from sparing a look your way, because all that will be on their mind: is hands gripping, teeth nipping on smooth skin while pulling hair and letting out short, hot breaths everywhere.

Every night most people go to bed with want for someone lying next to them, while their fingertips, softly smooth over their own body, as well as feeling a familiar hardness pressing against them. Not only does this fantasy make the person open their mouth slowly while shallow breaths come out and make their eyes roll to the back of their head but it also makes them writhe and whine an octave higher. 

I guess it’s time for me to talk about myself, not just about what other people have going on, my sins and desires included.

Your flesh goes into my mouth smoothly, providing you with bliss, we have added a ‘whip’ of cinnamon to our vanilla, I highly suggest other people do as well, and not just try to get off to a nightly thought of someone’s hard-on pressing against them. 

Sometimes I am able to ruin someone from just a lick of my tongue, and they always ask me if I am lust or seduction? I can never give them an answer because by the time I'm pulling off, to say something they are screaming in bliss, and every question they’ve ever asked forgotten but my name that comes rolling off of their tongue. 

However, every sin has a consequence and every fairy-tale has an ending, some not so nice alike this one.   
Your voice is dripping-honey and your lips are sugary-sweet that I wish to never stop sucking on, your body proportions are captivating, your eyes sharp and piercing. But of course, I’m not able to have you, because that’s not what you want, right?Yet here I am, by the foot of your bed, on my knees, some would think I'm begging but you’re already wrapped around my little finger and all I'm doing is having a little taste as I usually do on most nights.

You continue teasing me and telling me to calm down but of course I’m always in control however some nights I do let go and let you tie me up and do me hard and rough until the next morning when sunshine is peeking through the curtains and I wake up covered in last nights events, with a pretty blossoming purple and an occasional red along the way, a contrast to the innocence that the sun resembles. Yet my body keeps begging for you, as if nothing can suffice me. A drug that my mind, with every intake, craves more and more.

And I, as always the selfish me, don’t like sharing, but you’re still not mine, so that’s why I’m here, analysing everyone else’s misery while running away from my own, however still on my knees for you, bathing in filth and lust, as if it were an addiction.

Is that, what debauchery really is darling, something more intense?


End file.
